Torn
by Roses of the Storm
Summary: When the worst thing imaginable happens to Remus he is left alone. But there is someone who understands him and can help him. The question is will he be able to accept it? Slash.
1. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do however own a computer and half a bar of chocolate. Perhaps if someone gives me a lot of money for the chocolate I will own Harry Potter. Until then, I don't. How sad.

AN: Here is another story. I should probably stop making new ones and finish the ones I already have. Oh well. Anywho, the title of this story is based after Natalie Imbruglia's song Torn, which inspired this story. The story will not follow the song's story line, but you should listen to it anyways, as it really is relevant to the story, but I'm not turning this into a songfic. This chapter is short, but that's just because it's the set up.

Remus Lupin had changed. It wasn't one of those gradual changes that people often undergo. No, one day he just woke up different. He was quieter, which was quite a feat considering he barely ever spoke anyways. He was even more antisocial than before, if that was possible, and he was often missing when his friends looked for him.

At first, only one person noticed this odd behavior. Peter and Remus were often in the background together, and through James and Sirius's negligence they had formed a bond. The black-haired boys didn't notice Remus's behavior at first; they were too busy playing pranks, and overall just being their loud, obnoxious, attention-grabbing selves. But Peter saw the change, though the mousy boy was unsure what to do about it.

After Peter came Sirius and James. They did share a dorm with him after all. They had begun to notice that whenever they needed Remus for a prank he was gone. They tried everywhere, but even the Marauder's Map couldn't locate the werewolf. That was definitely troubling.

But they weren't the only Gryffindors to notice the tawny-haired boy's behavior. Lily Evans knew something was wrong too. She had often studied with Remus, and while he continued to meet her after his change had occurred something was off with him. Once one was alone with Remus Lupin, and had gained his trust, he was much more open than many people would believe. But Remus was closed again. He never laughed, and he looked haunted, and perhaps he was, for he jumped at every little sound made.

He refused to be touched too. True, most people had never found occasion to touch him, but that didn't mean that that sense was absent from his life. Whether it was Lily giving him a sisterly hug, James tapping his shoulders to get his attention, or Professor McGonagall laying a hand on his shoulder to let him know she was proud, Remus couldn't stand touch. The moment someone laid a finger on him he tensed up and jerked away.

After about two weeks, the teachers noticed something too. The student was as smart as ever, but he never spoke in class anymore. Something in him seemed… broken. And they feared that it would never be fixed. Oh sure, some had tried to speak to him. But he always replied in a clipped tone that nothing was the matter.

Yes, something was wrong with Remus Lupin. And those who knew him best knew exactly what it was. Remus was broken. The only question that remained was: why?

AN: Review or I'll come to your house and steal all the toilet paper!


	2. A Law of Nature

AN: At last! Sorry, I've been soooo lazy, and have recently gotten digital cable, which has kept me rather occupied. So, I won't waste your time with all this crap. Go ahead and read!

Sirius Black wasn't as clueless as many people made him out to be. He wasn't a genius or anything, but he wasn't stupid. His whole dumb guy act was just for laughs. After all, there was a reason he could never study and still manage to be passing all of his classes. He was actually pretty smart, for the most immature guy in his year at least. So when Remus began to act oddly, Sirius decided to find out why. Which was why the young pureblood was under James's invisibility cloak at six A.M. freezing his arse off in the chilly November weather.

Remus had always been an early riser. He was often up before the other marauders, and usually he was up before most of the school. The excuse the small werewolf used was that he enjoyed the time of day when everything was the calmest. James, Sirius, and Peter really didn't see what was so appealing about getting up before the teachers, but then again what did they know. But with this information in mind Sirius had charmed blanket to shock him every half hour, so that he would know when Remus had finally risen. It made for a very sleepless night, but it gave him the desired effect. At half past five the bed directly across from Sirius's was no longer inhabited and the shower could be heard in the distance.

Sirius quickly threw his robes over the clothing he had slept in; it really didn't matter if he didn't get a chance to change, the robes covered everything anyways. Besides, he had slept in his clothing from the day before. Not that anyone else was supposed to know that…

Waiting with bated breath, the grim animagus feigned sleep to the best of his abilities, which were apparently good enough, because Remus didn't notice a thing. The petite brunette quietly crept from the dorm room, careful to avoid the squeaking board that would alert his roommates to his departure. With a trained agility the lycanthrope made his way to the common room and out of the tower; the only sound signifying his absence was the soft squeak of the shutting portrait.

After waiting a few moments, Sirius quietly exited the haven he called a bed with a graceful roll. Well, actually, it was more of a wrestle with sheets and land on the floor with a thump, but Peter and James were such sound sleepers that they never knew the difference. He then proceeded to pull on the invisibility cloak that he had 'borrowed' from James, and exit the common room, all the while trying to follow the werewolf.

Of course, being who he is, Sirius Black, the hottest thing to hit Hogwarts since, basically ever, Lady Luck was on his side. Because, face it, no lady denies the sexiness of Sirius Black. Come to think of it, no one, whether man, woman, animal, plant, or even mineral, withstands the effects of Sirius's charms. Which was why the portraits were all to glad to point the young lad in the right direction. As I said before, you don't deny Sirius Black. It's like a law of nature or something.

So, after fifteen long minutes of following his long time friend, Sirius was getting cold and tired. In fact, the pureblood was starting to wonder if Remus was heading anywhere or if he was just wandering around. He was just about ready to call it a morning and attempt to get a few minutes of sleep in when Remus did something odd. He stopped point blank, and turned around so he was facing Sirius. The invisible boy was afraid that all the rumors of ultra-senses resulting from lycanthropy were true, and that he had been discovered, when he noticed Remus walking towards him. However, the slight boy continued walking, straight past where his friend stood, and turned again, walking in the direction from whence he came. He repeated the movements once more, and a door appeared in the wall. The werewolf took a deep breath and walked inside. Sirius stood frozen for a moment, completely in awe of the trick, before regaining his senses and following his friend.

The sight in the room, well, the only proper word would be breathtaking. A large veranda that overlooked a rolling countryside filled with yellow fields and green forests. The terrace itself was composed of smooth tiles and the occasional potted plant. It was simple, but it looked like it belonged in a fairytale. There was a pile of cushions in the corner, along with a table that contained a single chalice, a pitcher of a clear substance that appeared to be water, and a box of tissues. The next thing Sirius noticed was that it was warm. Abnormally warm in fact. It was, after all, the middle of November in Scotland. You didn't exactly see short-sleeve weather these days. And that's when Sirius realized that this must've been an enchantment.

As Sirius gazed amazedly at his surroundings, the object of his observation made his way to the edge of the balcony and rested on the railing. Sirius eventually noticed this movement and followed his friend to the edge. The brunette was staring intently at something in the valley, and upon closer inspection it turned out he was watching a mother and her child. The child was running around, giggling in the way that only children do, and chasing a butterfly that always seemed beyond his grasp. The child's mother was watching her son with a look of pure love on her face. She ran after the boy and scooped him up, indifferent to his squeals. She then proceeded to tickle the small boy who all the while squirmed in her arms; his delighted shrieks echoing through the whole valley.

Remus observed this scene with an almost longing look on his face. And, out of nowhere, tears began to spill down his cheeks. They were silent and there was still a smile on his face, but it all looked so sad, so hopeless. Like these people were just beyond glass, and while Remus could try all he wanted he could never be like them, never have what they had.

Part of Sirius told him to go comfort his friend. But another part of him knew that he couldn't. That he wasn't supposed to be here, intruding on this private moment, and that he would never be able to help Remus if he didn't know what was wrong with him. And that part of him won. Because Remus needed help now, more than ever.

The small werewolf continued his crying for some time before another noise interrupted the pattern. He was whispering to himself. And as Sirius crept closer he was just able to make out what was being said.

"Why can't I be normal? Why is it all just so hard? I didn't deserve it, did I? I-I just want to be like them. For one day. For one hour! What makes me so terrible? They'll all hate me when they know. They'll never speak to me. And I'll be alone again…"

Sirius wanted to help, he did. And he was going to find out how. Because Sirius Black always gets what he wants. It's a law of nature after all.

AN: Yes, it does seem like it will be a Sirius/Remus fic. But it won't, trust me. He's just a concerned friend. A very concerned friend. Oh, and the veranda will be explained later, though it may take a while. This story will take time to develop after all. Oh, and don't forget the eleventh commandment: Thou Shalt Review!


End file.
